


When The Trickster Starts A-Poking

by andrea_deer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Tricksters, happens aroun season 6ish, lucifer trying to get sam, old fic, pining destiel, reuploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Written for a prompt about Gabriel under a spell of a Trickster, bounded to Winchesters and compelled to tell the truth.





	When The Trickster Starts A-Poking

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reuploaded cause I still like it and actually I was sure it already was on AO3. Originally posted on the 19th of April 2010.

THEN

~

“Jerk.” Fuck you, I missed you.  
“Bitch.” Same here, bro, same here.

~

“Lilith was the final seal,” Sam can hear how much his voice sounds broken, but it doesn’t stop him. Perhaps it would make him stop if his voice sounded normal. There was no place for normal now. “I killed her and I set Lucifer free.”

~

“You smell like a toilet,” Sam said, wrinkling his nose, and Dean seriously considered hugging him just to leave some of the stinking mud on him. He was just afraid it may turn into a ‘Man-I-Love-You-Where-The-Fuck-Have-You-Been?-I-Missed-You-Stupid’ kind of hug, and he was too manly, too tired, and definitely too smelly for that kind of chick-flick.

~

“I’m not drinking demon blood for kicks!”

~

“She’s a poison, Sammy! Look what she did to you!”

~

“You didn’t…” Dean asked, sounding slightly breathless. Shock and pride fight with the anger inside him.  
“Oh, I did!” answered Sammy, laughing like a little kid, and Dean couldn’t even kick him under the table. It’s been ages since he’d heard that laugh.

~

“You think I will take one look at demon blood and fall right off the wagon. As if after all of this, I haven’t learned my lesson!” Sam snapped, his voice full of unrestrained anger.

“Well, have you?” Dean shot back quickly.

Sam angrily pushed Dean back.

He stopped himself when he noticed the quick look of fear in Dean’s eyes. Once upon a time, they used to push and punch each other during arguments. Now? There’s much less allowed. When you try to gain back your relationship with your brother – the one you left bleeding on a motel room floor after you beat him into pulp – even the little things change.

~

“Oh, I hate you,” groaned Sam, barely holding his head over the toilet.  
“Oh, I know you do,” Dean smiled happily, deciding to ignore the urge to mock Sam into next week. There would be time for that later.

~

“You walk out that door, don’t you ever come back!”

~

“Trickster targets the high and mighty. Knocks them down a peg, usually with a sense of humor.”

~

 

“I’m over it!” Trickster said suddenly. He sounded tired and resigned, like he took something on himself that was just too big for him.

“Meaning what?” Sam, confused, asked. His voice was full of unshed tears, because Dean, Dean, Dean…

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.”

The hard way, as always, kiddo.

~

“So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneazy or Douchy?”

Gabriel stared at him for one whole heartbeat. Over thousands of years he imagined who’d be the one to discover his true form. Who’d be the one to hear his name again. He was momentarily tempted to say his name in Angel’s language. To sing it, while unfolding his massive wings. But that would make the Winchesters’ eyes burn and their ears bleed, and that’s not Gabriel’s style anymore.

Gabriel. The name rings in his mind like a long forgotten, but warm memory. For some reason, he realizes he hates the idea of their dirty, human ears hearing it.

“Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel.” Or they used to, at least.

“Gabriel? The archangel?”

Gabriel smothers a snort, because that title sounds so wrong now. What he wouldn’t do to never have it in the first place.

“Guilty.”

~

NOW

~

“Hello, I’m agent Bloom, and this is my partner Agent Castellano,” said Dean, displaying in synch with Sam his fake FBI id.

He loved this part, perhaps his mind was warped by way too much X-Files while growing up, but he always strongly believed true Feds always showed theirs badges in synch.

Dean proudly smiled at the sheriff. “We’re here to talk about the murder of Mr. Dukes?”

“Yeah, it was terrible thing, I swear. I don’t really think it’s a case for the FBI, but if you guys would like to help out, it’s more than fine by me.”

“I’m sorry,” interrupted Sam, sounding even more professional than Dean. Obviously, after all, he was Scully on this team. “But after a wife of ten years stabbed her husband, saying he didn’t act like himself, and that she believed he was overpowered by something… you’re saying it’s nothing unusual?”

“Oh, it’s plenty unusual, I’ll give you that,” the Sheriff replied hastily. “But in case you didn’t notice, something unusual happens every fifteen minutes around here.”

Shuffling through papers on his desk, the Sheriff went on.

“There are reports about a bloody sky and red rivers. Dying crops and some signs of weird cults. People go crazy from all the pressure. Two days ago, a woman called us saying she thinks her child is possessed. Now I have to tell you, I know that brat, and seriously, possession would be a convenient excuse. The little bastard is vicious and greedy. It’d be an improvement if Satan himself got into him. If you know what I mean.”

Sam imagined a little, chubby boy throwing hissy fits, and decided that, yeah, he could see what the man was saying. Sure, the fallen angel always babbled on about destiny, daddy did this, and “we’re so alike let’s start a club, Sammy.” At least he never raised his voice.

Hell, trapped in the powerless body of a child Lucifer wouldn’t be that bad. Sure, a little annoying know-it-all, but not too bad at all.

Sam blinked slowly, noticing Dean’s analyzing gaze. Sam so needed to get a full night’s sleep. Musing about a kid version of Satan was proof of that. Soon, he’ll be buying the bastard lollipops to make him less evil.

Sam frowned. Did Lucifer even eat?

“Well, did you send someone there to check up on that woman and her kid?” Dean asked, trying to sound vaguely interested.

Normal FBI agents don’t assume that two people in one town acting strange may be a lead. At least not in times like this.

“We sure did. I mean, you know. Even if Adler just finally went crazy or she got fed up with her devious kid, we still needed to make sure the little devil wouldn’t get hurt or something.”

Sam nodded thoughtfully.

“And you found nothing that would suggest the stronger interference was needed?”

“Not really, no. You see the kid did act kind of strange, at least for him. He was constantly saying his mother how much he loves her and pretty much hugging her all the time. And you know, it doesn’t sound bad at all, but it was somehow like those creepy kids in horror movies, you know?”

The brothers nodded surely. Oh, yes. They did know.

“It was creepy, I’ll give you that,” sheriff said with a shrug. “But it’s not like I had any reason to interfere or arrest anybody. We warned Mrs. Adler social workers will visit her just in case, we informed them what’s going on and decided it’s better to leave it there. They should know how to handle this kind of thing, right?”

Dean nodded seriously and glanced at his brother in silent communication. Nodding again, he turned to the sheriff with a smile on his face.

“You couldn’t by any chance give as the address of this woman? Since we’re already in town, perhaps we could check up on that? We would hate if something had had happened while we’re in town, especially since as you say there’s not much for us to investigate regarding misters Dukes’ case.”

Sheriff frowned slightly, obviously not buying the idea of FBI agents wanting to do something useful they were not directly assigned to. Sam and Dean gave him small smiles, trying to look as trustworthy as possible. Personally, Dean always thought it wasn’t one of theirs best looks.

~

“Dude, this job is seriously weird,” Dean said on theirs way to Mrs. Adler’s house. “This Dukes lady snuffed her husband because he started being honest? Not to mention, why the fuck he started being a human truth pill?”

Sam shrugged.

“And now this?” Dean continued ranting. “A mother scared by her child, because it hugs her too much? Seriously, what the fuck?”

“Maybe the sheriff is right. Maybe it is some weird shock reaction. I mean, people have always acted crazy whenever there’s a suspicion the world is ending. Now it’s actually ending, so…”

“So they went bat-shit crazy for real, too?”

“I guess.”

Dean sighed at this response and turned into the street, where was standing the Adler’s house. He frowned at the image of similar looking family houses they were driving buy.

“Let’s just check up on her and see if there actually is a case here or should we live it for the shrinks,” Sam said, while Dean parked the car.  
Dean tugged at his suit jacket as Sam was grabbing the file they begged out of the sheriff. If that didn’t make them look like legit social workers, probably the trustworthy looks wouldn’t help as well.

“Okay, that just feels wrong,” said Dean, readjusting his blue tie.

Sam stared at him incredulously.

“Dude! We’ve pretended to be priests!”

“Yeah, well, that was different. There are some cool priests in this world, you know? They’re not all dickheads by definition. I mean, Pastor Jim was cool, right?”

“Contrary to your beliefs, Dean, not all social workers are dickheads either,” Sam responded tiredly while slowly massaging the bridge of his nose to get ride of a growing headache.

“Yeah, well. I’ll believe it, when I’ll see it,” Dean shot back.

“Blessed are they that have not seen, and yet have believed."

Both brothers jumped in surprise. Sam closed his eyes tightly at the pain that erupted when he smacked his head on the car’s ceiling. He swore quietly, which unsurprisingly echoed the same curse Dean yelped loudly.

“Cas! Don’t. Do. That!” the older Winchester hissed as he glanced in the rearview mirror at the now frowning angel in the backseat.

“You were not driving, I assumed my presence now would be acceptable.”

“Yeah, well… It’s still creepy when you suddenly join in a conversation without announcing your presence!”

Dean stopped himself and groaned. “Damn it! Now I’m talking like you!”

Castiel nodded and Dean didn’t know if the look the angel gave him said Castiel was mocking him or if he was really paying attention. Dean knew Castiel just well enough he could almost bet on the later.

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“I have returned from Jerusalem. I wanted to check if you required my assistance.”

Dean snorted.

“No offence, wingman, but you don’t exactly have the poker face we need when we lie to people on a job.”

Castiel nodded again, clearly accepting Dean’s assessment of his inability to lie.

Just then, Sam sucked in a pained breath and the others immediately shifted their attention to him.

“You okay, Sammy?”

“Yeah, it’s just a headache. I didn’t sleep all that well.”

When the angel began to frown, Sam wanted to scream at Castiel to at least try to be more subtle about his trust issues. With Castiel, even the slightest change in Sam’s behavior was suspicious. Sam constantly felt his brother’s, or the angel’s, gaze on him, just waiting for him to fuck up again. He could only imagine how the news that he thinks that Lucifer is messing with his sleep would play out now and thank you very much, he thinks he’s seen enough of the panic room for quite some time.

“You sure? I mean, you’re gonna be okay? If not, I could take Cas with me.”

Sure you could, Sam thought bitterly. It was good that they had someone else on their side. It was good Dean had someone else he could trust. It was just peachy with Sam how much those two had bonded when he was off cleaning tables and chit-chatting with the devil.

“If there’s a creature involved, I believe I could be of help identifying it.”

“I’m fine!” snapped Sam. He saw Dean raise his eyebrows to silently reproach him for barking at his angel.

Sam took a deep breath, calming himself slightly. “I’m fine, really. Can we go?”

Dean stared at Sam for a second or two, but he finally nodded and opened the door, telling the angel to wait for them. Castiel dutifully waited in the Impala like a faithful dog, and Sam just wanted to bitch slap him. He doubted that would do any of them any good, and his head ached far too much to consider such rapid moves.

Slowly the brothers made their way to the small house near the road. There were toys strewn all over the yard. Dean raised his eyebrows at the sheer number of them, not to mention the sandbox and slides in the side yard.

“Remind me, how many kids live here?” he murmured to Sam and his brother only smiled.

Trust Dean to be a 31-year-old man who could get jealous over a kid’s toys. Sam managed to keep his thoughts to himself as they reached the door. Dean knocked quickly and loudly, and Sam could feel the sound vibrating in his brain. He pointedly ignored Dean’s assessing glance, afraid he would snap at him, too.

“H-Hello?” said a woman in a small voice, opening the door slightly.

She was small due to her hunched stance. She seemed terrified of something, barely daring to speak up. Perhaps there was no supernatural creature in sight, but certainly something was going on here, because no one already used to having a child could look this scared from taking care of one.

Seeing the two men in suits, the woman tried to pull herself together. She ran her hand through her thick brown mess of hair.

“I… How can I help you?” she asked again.

“Hello, Mrs. Adler,” said Dean smoothly, smiling at her with his most charming smile. “My name is Jimmy Murrison and that’s my partner Lee Agnew. We’re with Social Services. The police were here recently and they were concerned about you and your son, Jack.”

Mrs. Adler nodded nervously, but made no move to let them in, nor did she say anything to make them go away. Sam was under the impression she was way past the power to resist any kind of pressure, or making her own decisions.

“May we come in?” Sam asked politely, but firmly.

She trembled slightly, obviously giving up, and she nodded quickly, opening the door wider. The brothers stepped inside behind her, looking around the house full of tossed around toys and clothes, and some broken plates. Dean looked at Sam. Yep, definitely something wrong was going on here.

Mrs. Adler took a petrified glance at one of the doors that was nailed shut and almost completely blocked by a heavy dresser. Sam looked over some photographs lying scattered on the top of it. They were full of a smiling Mrs. Adler looking much more composed, and a chubby, blond 12-year-old or so boy who just looked bored or annoyed. Actually he looked very much like every big bully Sam ever met in his colorful school career.

“That’s… That’s Jackie,” said Mrs. Adler, noticing Sam’s look. She took one of the photos, hugging it to her chest and led them to the kitchen.

“Mrs. Adler,” Dean began, “We really need to know what had happened here.”

“I… I’m not really sure. I love my Jackie. And yes, people kept telling me he’s not as perfect as I think, but he’s my son, you know? I didn’t… I couldn’t believe he’d be able to act like they were saying. I didn’t really listen to his teachers or other kids because if he could be such an angry, vicious boy, I would’ve noticed, right? I mean, I live with him. I raised him on my own. I know my son!”

“Of course, Mrs. Adler,” said Sam quickly. “I’m sure many parents feel the same way. But could you tell us what changed?”

“He… He stopped acting like himself. It started small. I asked him how school went and he said he never went anymore. And you know, what kid doesn’t only skips school, but also talks about it? Then he kept acting nastier and nastier, just like everyone kept telling me. He started calling me names. He had outbursts of anger and then he’d start crying and hugging me and telling he loved me over and over again! I swear, I can’t tell you this properly, so you’ll understand how weird it was, how it kept on creeping me out! I was so scared. I had to do this. I had to!” she sobbed and both brothers looked even more alarmed.

“What did you do Mrs. Adler? What…” asked Dean, but his question was interrupted by a loud yell coming from behind the barricaded door.

“Mom! MOM! Is someone out there? Who did you let in, you stupid bitch? MOM, PLEASE LET ME OUT! I’m scared! MOM!”

The woman sobbed again and Sam sighed, somewhat relieved. At least the kid was still alive.

“I’ll stay with her,” said Dean, looking at Sam who felt his headache was brutally reminding him of its existence due to the shouting and loud smashing noises coming from the basement. “You go get Cas. Maybe he’ll know what’s going on here.”

Sam wanted to mention they’d so far managed to live without the angelic help, or how if Dean was so dependent on it now, maybe it was smarter to bring Castiel along in the first place. It crossed his mind that if Castiel was so much more use than him, maybe he should have stayed in the car as the watchdog. And seriously, didn’t this angel have anything better to do than sit around waiting for Dean’s orders?

In the end he satisfied himself with slamming the door with more gusto than was strictly necessary.

~

“A trickster? Are you sure?” Sam asked, not sounding convinced.

They were back at the motel, with Sam seated by a table tired and grumpy, and Dean pacing with nervous energy. It was actually slightly less annoying than the angel standing still like a sculpture in the middle of the room. Only Castiel’s eyes followed Dean around with one of the less intense of his gazes.

“Yeah,” said Dean, shrugging. “I guess in some ways it makes sense. I mean, there’s mention of some candy wrappers in Duke’s apartment and perhaps there were some at Adlers', too. But with the mess the kid made and the amount of food he can stuff down, we’ll never know. And both of the victims were total dicks who appeared nice and suddenly couldn’t lie at all. Just desserts or what? And Cas sensed the Trickster magic at the Adlers’ house.”

Castiel noddes at this statement and Dean nodded back, looking at him with some weird communication that maybe is completely obvious when you’re a part of it, but Sam wasn’t, so it just pissed him off. And seriously, since when was Castiel’s opinion the final one? Apparently since now, because Dean somehow communicated to him it’s time to start the ritual, and Castiel was already moving. He began writing some symbols on the small table on the other side of the room. Sam supposed it had something to do with the fact that he had glared at the angel when he so much as glanced at Sam. Well, actually Sam was glaring at Castiel for a while, but that was when the angel finally caught on.

“It’s ridiculous,” Sam said, and Dean at least turned his head to him, while Castiel kept on going through the ritual without as much as a glance of acknowledgment. “I thought we decided the Trickster is trying to help us out now. Why the hell would he do any of this?”

Dean shrugged.

“Who knows? It’s not like he sticks with us all the time. Maybe he’s still tricking on the side. And if he’s as much on our side as you seem sure he is, then we can yank him here and tell him to stop before some other dick gets killed.”

Sam looked up at him, hiding a smile, and Dean makes a face.

“Hilarious, Samantha. If anything, you’d be the one suffering. He likes you more.”

“He does not! You’re the one who laughs with him all the time.”

“Oh, puh-lease. He killed me more times than even you could count!” the older Winchester mock whined, smiling brighter when he noticed that Castiel was listening carefully but frowning more, clearly not understanding the conversation.

“He gave me herpies!”

Dean moved his eyebrows meaningfully and was rewarded with one of Sam’s classic bitch faces. He’d missed those lately. Dean opened his mouth to explain to Sam exactly how herpies can be the sign of looooove, but Castiel started reciting in Enochian or some other ancient language, calling to his brother over the fire of the thick, yellow candle.

The moment Castiel finished all five of the candles he set up suddenly stopped burning as if someone had managed to blow them out at the same time, or more likely, as if they suddenly had no air around them to burn anymore. Not even a weak wisp of smoke rose from any of them. Both brothers stared at them fixedly, while Castiel slowly looked up and met the eyes of his brother standing on the other side of the round table.

“Hello, Gabriel,” Castiel rasped and Winchesters’ heads snapped up to look at the archangel.

“Hi, kiddo. Bother to tell me why the emergency call? I could’ve been busy, you know?”

“Then you’d refuse the summoning, obviously.”

Gabriel sighed as if Castiel failed to understand some unspoken but well-known rule of the angel communication.

“If you’re using the emergency line, how can I be sure you’re not bleeding to death on the other end? I swear, Cas, one of this days, you will cry wolf and nobody will pay attention.”

Castiel frowned, not understanding.

“If I were close to my death, I would not be able to complete the ritual,” he finally said and Gabriel rolled his eyes so hard it almost looked painful.

“The point is: short of emergencies, avoid the rituals, Cas.”

“I needed to contact you,” said the younger angel quickly, but Gabriel only made a phone sign and mouthed ‘call me’ to him.

Dean snorted, obviously unable to handle this particular angel conversation, and this time Sam didn’t blame him.

“What’s up dunderheads?” asked Gabriel, looking at the amused Winchesters. “Missed me already? Get a life. More importantly, get laid.”

“We came upon a Trickster, and we were wondering if it wasn’t you,” said Castiel.

Sam watched as the archangel leveled a glance upon his younger brother. There was so much disbelieving disappointment in that gaze Sam could only feel smug. From the beginning he'd been saying it was a stupid idea.

“You thought I chose your losing side over Lucifer and Michael just to end up killing you on a simple hunt? As a pagan god?” he asked angrily and Castiel looked away, embarrassed.

“No, we thought you still liked to screw with people and we came upon you accidentally,” explained Dean, quickly covering for his angel friend. “Actually, I’m pretty sure you still love screwing with people.”

“Oh, please. I’ve been here long enough to be past simple prejudice. I screw with everything that’s good at it,” answered Gabriel in a lighter tone, winking at Dean, who almost didn’t manage to keep a straight face. “But I think I’d see you morons coming and tell you what’s going on instead of fighting you. Not to mention Castiel should recognize my handiwork.”

“I cannot… sense your Trickster abilities as yours,” explained Castiel quietly, obviously ashamed of his limited powers. Gabriel only nodded.

“Well, sorry kittens. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to spend a lovely evening away from your silly humanity,” Gabriel said with a smirk before trying to disappear.

Castiel frowned and Dean raised his eyebrows surprised.

“You know, that whole ‘I already went away and came back’ shit is useful only when you can’t actually disappear?” asked the older Winchester and Gabriel managed to glare at him through his confusion.

“I… I can’t leave.”

There was a dead silence in the room. Dean started yet another silent conversation with Castiel, but the angel’s shocked eyes and shaking head were clear signs to everyone to pick up. He had no more idea what’s going on than them, and he sure as hell was not responsible.

“Huh,” summed up Sam intelligently. “I guess it is kind of a Trickster after all.”

“Yeah,” agreed Dean with a maniac grin on his face. “And I’m not the dickiest dick in town!”

Sam for the first time in a long time felt the happy, surprised laughter bubbling in him and when Dean looked back at him with mirth in his eyes, he let that laugh out, feeling the pain in his head finally ease off.

~

The archangel stood obediently while Castiel circled him, murmuring some spells, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Gabriel was allowing this fussing without a comment only because he was too busy swearing under his breath and promising an eternity of pain to the creature responsible. The Winchesters were both fighting grins and Sam was under impression it was one of those ‘it’s fun, because it’s not us’ kind of situations. He didn’t mind, for once, it was them laughing.

“I’m going to rip his spirit to shreds and throw it all across this universe and several more, the stupid little son of a pagan god and sacrificial goat.”

Dean snorted, unable to stop himself and Gabriel glared at him, quick and sharp. Dangerous and intense. He was close to getting an aneurysm from trying to use the powers he no longer possessed.

“If you had any brain left in your skull, you’d understand why this is not funny in the slightest,” Gabriel growled. “This thing is far too powerful for any one of us to be happy about!”

“Yes,” agreed Castiel gravely. “Tricksters more powerful than angels are truly a great irritation.”

Gabriel, surprised, looked back at his brother, watching the corners of his mouth tremble as Dean roared with laughter. Sam tried to stifle his chuckles, but didn’t make a great job of it, judging by Gabriel’s patented ‘I’m surrounded by idiots’ eye-roll.

“Did you by any chance find out something more useful than your sense of humor, while you were at it?”

The serious nod was probably a sign that there was still a long road for Castiel before he could claim he had indeed found his sense of humor.

“I still believe it is a Trickster. It’s unknown why he managed to tie you with his spell so powerfully, but I believe it is quite possible he didn’t take all of your powers away. Could you try something?”

The archangel raised his eyebrows. He snapped his fingers and smiled at the sight of a colorful drink, complete with an umbrella and a straw, in his hand. He took a slow sip, while Castiel frowned, deep in thought.

“Well, if it all fails, you can still be a bartender,” smiled Dean, and Gabriel sighed tiredly.

The younger angel nodded to himself, looking closely at the archangel and then the space between him and the Winchesters as if he was following something invisible to human’s eyes.

“Yes, I believe most of your powers are actually still at your disposal, they’re only limited, because of your bond with Sam.”

“My what?!”

“Apparently part of the spell put on you is a bond between you and Sam. You can’t leave him and your powers are somehow limited due to his willingness of you using them. I think there are also some other side effects of this spell, but right now I can’t determine what they are.”

Both Sam and Gabriel stared at Castiel as he calmly explained the ridiculous spell. Gabriel started muttering again and Sam fought the urge to join in. Dean was grinning openly and only muttered ‘herpes love’, when Sam turned to glare at him.

“Well, since we’re back to hunting a Trickster, I guess we should go back to talk with the police. Maybe we’ll…”

“We should call Mrs. Adler, check if anything got better,” said Sam and Dean nodded in agreement.

“You do that and start on the research. You know, maybe they all had more in common than being dicks. I’m going to talk with the sheriff, Cas can tag along. Maybe he’ll sense something.”

“What? No! Why the hell am I staying here? It makes no sense and you’ll only make the guy suspicious if you suddenly appear with a new guy!”

Dean looked at him as if he’d suddenly grown a second head, but Sam had had enough for one day. It was one thing to be unsure which one of them Dean was going to leave in the car as a guard dog, and quite another to be left alone with a dick of an archangel under some weird spell.

“Well, don’t you think it’ll make him more suspicious if we appear with two new guys? And it’s not like you can ditch Gabe anytime soon.”

Sam huffed angrily. Since when was tagging along with an angel barely holding on to his powers a smarter move than taking an archangel with them? And come to think of it, since when was said archangel known as ‘Gabe’? Did Dean seriously have problems with words longer than one syllable? Next time they find a lead on Lucifer, he’s going to become Lu, for God’s sake!

“And why the hell can’t we just take Gabriel? Cas can wait in the car like your faithful mascot, or I don’t know, fly away to look for God or whatever he does in his free time!”

Sam could hear the blood pumping through his body, the quickened echo of his pulse in his head. The rage bubbled in him, clenching his fists and making his head ache as if it was going to burst through his skull. He took a deep breath and tasted all the anger, jealousy, and pain stuck in his throat. His eyes watered as he was suffocating underneath it. He got up and almost ran from the room before Dean managed to respond.

He stepped out, half-heartedly pushing at the door, knowing it wouldn’t stay closed for long. He managed to bend over the railing and gulped a mouthful of air, when Dean stepped out after him. His whole posture screamed of anger, shock, and disappointment.

Flagstaff. Stanford. Dad. Ruby. Sam knew that particular mix very well. So well, in fact, he was somehow surprised he still could cause it. Apparently his brother still didn’t automatically expect the worst from him. Sam wasn’t sure if that was a comforting thought.

“Are you fucking serious? First, you stupid son of a bitch, we can’t take Gabriel because he’s under a fucking spell! If this Trickster managed to keep Gabriel’s annoying ass in place, he’s probably thought of a way to hide from him! Second of all, what the hell do you get off saying things like that to Cas? Seriously, I know you’re a heartless dick some of the time, but once upon a time you were running all over the place trying to find dad as well. You think you can back the fuck off slightly? The guy is obviously not taking this all too well! What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I- I don’t know,” gasped out Sam, his voice weak and on the edge of tears.

He could feel Dean’s anger slipping into him and he knew his brother was right. He recognized the sound logic he’d somehow managed to avoid for some time and he felt a little stupid. But he also felt betrayed, sad and so alone. And the scariest thing was that those feelings didn’t even feel like his.  
Dean quickly came closer, putting one hand on Sam’s arm while the other held his face up. His anger was hidden behind a thick wall of concern. Sam swallowed hard, trying to push down all the irrational sadness. He put his face on Dean’s shoulder, hugging him awkwardly. Sam wanted to reassure himself he’s not being left alone, he’s not going to be cast out just yet. He wanted to show Dean he’s not okay without the words that seemed to fail him.

One of Dean’s arms went around him, hugging him as if trying to keep Sam together and sane. Sam deeply breathed in the smell of his big brother, who was always there and he thought it might actually be working. Dean allowed him a few more seconds to collect himself. He didn’t let go, even when some woman whistled at them from the motel’s parking lot. Dean just sighed, resigned, and judging by the flexing of the muscles in his arm, Sam was pretty sure he’d flipped her off.

The younger Winchester stifled a wet chuckle in his brother’s arm at that.

“Okay, dude? You’re freaking me the fuck out,” Dean’s steady voice breaking the silence.

“Sorry,” murmured Sam, but he didn’t move until Dean nudged him with a painful elbow to his ribs.

“Seriously, end the octopus dance and speak the fuck up.”

“I- I don’t know what’s going on, Dean. I was getting more and more pissed the whole day, my head was fucking killing me.”

“And what? You snapped?”

“No, no… I mean, it wasn’t like that. I suddenly felt this rage finally, yes, snapping, I guess. And then I felt so hurt and betrayed and alone… And so angry the whole time…”

“You felt hurt? After what you’ve just done, you felt hurt and betrayed?” repeated Dean, barely containing his anger.

Sam shook his head quickly to make him stop and not provoke this… thing inside him again. He took a deep breath.

“No, Dean, that’s the problem… It wasn’t me.”

“What?”

“Those weren’t my feelings! I mean, it started with me being kinda pissed with you and Cas teaming up and all that, but then it grew and I… I was standing here and you were yelling and I was feeling betrayed, because I felt I was right, but you backed up dad again and you were kicking me out and…”

Dean stared at him in shock before shaking his head, patting Sam on the shoulder.

“That’s like the stupidest thing… I mean, the beginning of it was stupid,” Dean said and Sam nodded hurriedly, hoping they could somehow skip over that part. “But me backing up dad? I mean, I’m pretty sure at least that one we have behind us. And me kicking you out? Dude, that never happened, even when I was backing dad up!”

“I know… Dean, I know. But that only proves those weren’t my feelings… They weren’t about you. They were about Michael and I… I was Lucifer.”

Sam looked up, terrified to meet Dean’s watchful gaze. Apparently he looked scared enough to deserve another supportive pat on the shoulder. Dean bit his lip and turned him toward the motel room.

“Come on. We’re not gonna figure this shit out ourselves. Cas will probably be glad to hear you were just channeling one of his dick-brothers, he probably got used to them by now,” Dean shrugged casually, but Sam knew him well enough to recognize this remark for what it was.

Sam didn’t even mind, he guessed Castiel did deserve an apology. Especially since now that the rage was subsiding, Sam realized Castiel himself was never expected to apologize to him. As far as Sam knew no one invented the “I’m sorry your brother likes me more than you” cards yet.  
He wondered if after the Apocalypce he could fill up this niche and make a fortune, but that thought only brought him back to the realization that he really needed to get some sleep. He felt like he hadn’t slept in weeks.

~

In the end, Dean took Castiel to talk with the sheriff and Gabriel stayed with Sam not only because he had no other choice, but because he was supposed to figure out what was going on with the youngest Winchester. So far, his great expertise was wasted on drinking his colorful drink and staring at Sam, who tried to do some research on their actual job. From time to time Gabriel giggled quietly, reading upside down the notes Sam made on Tricksters, but the hunter ignored him.

“You know how everyone tells us we’re so very much like Lucifer and Michael?” Sam asked casually, not turning his gaze away from the computer.

Gabriel grunted something that could be considered a confirmation.

“Are we? I mean… Whenever Lucifer speaks about himself, he makes it sound like we’re some freaking soul twins. Our motives are the same, our characters, family relations… Everything. Is it only a game?”

“No,” Gabriel answered shortly, and Sam wanted to glare at him, but was stopped by the shocked expression on the archangel’s face.

“What?”

“I… didn’t really mean to say that,” he explained slowly, sounding pretty unhappy about this new discovery. “It appears that I can’t really lie to you.”

Sam looked at him with a tired amusement.

“Wow. An archangel, pretending to be a pagan god who spends his life lying, cheating and tricking, is unable to lie to me. If that’s not just desserts, I don’t know what is. This Trickster is good.”

Gabriel glared at him, refusing to take the bait. Instead, to Sam’s surprise, he slipped back to the previous conversation.

“To answer your question, it is not entirely a game on Lucifer’s side. First of all, I think he strongly believes it’s true, so he’s not really trying to lie to you on this, although, knowing him, he does tell the story in a specific way to make it sound more fitting.

“Second of all… You are a lot like him. Proud. Stubborn. Selfish. Having a mind of your own and not being afraid to fight for what you believed, even when you’re dooming yourself along the way. You and Lucifer always thought you were doing the right thing, you know? He’s not some kind of evil monster who, from the moment he scratched his wings, planned how to make life in heaven worse. Quite the opposite actually.”

Sam stared at Gabriel, who was not only having problems with lying, but with staying quiet as well. The hunter didn’t mind. At least he could finally learn more from him and he was not going to waste the opportunity.

“But there are many things different about the two of you,” Gabriel continued. “You defied your father because you were fed up with your family’s bullshit. You wanted a life of your own. Lucifer never wanted to leave. He wanted to change things, he disagreed with dad, and he loved Him too much to believe He could care for humans more than angels. But he never wanted to leave. On some level, he was sure he was doing the right thing, that it was some kind of test and he’s the one nailing it. He was sure he was going to get rewarded, win the main prize of the show! Instead, he got cast out without any chance on redemption.”

“Harsh,” said Sam, and Gabriel huffed a quiet, humorless laugh.

“Yeah. What can I say? It’s the guy who flooded the world we’re talking about. He wasn’t exactly the cuddly type of daddy.”

Sam blinked as his mind tried to imagine being a son of God and living under His rules. Harsh seemed to be a very mild way of putting it.

“Where were you when it happened? You were already a Trickster?”

Gabriel shook his head slowly.

“I tried to calm them down at first, but they both shut me out, so I told them they were idiots and left for awhile. When I came back it was after everything went down. Nobody even noticed I was gone. I mean, dad did, but He didn’t punish me or anything. Just refused to talk to me for… some time. It wasn’t pleasant, but it wasn’t Hell’s prison locked with 666 seals. I didn’t like Heaven afterwards, but I thought we were at least past the wars. But that would have been far too simple.”

“There were more wars?” Sam asked, surprised. Gabriel started to answer, but not before glaring at the Winchester in annoyance.

Apparently Sam was right and the archangel could do nothing but tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth to all he was asked. Sam was going to use it to feed his curiosity, before he’d let Dean use it for the evil fun it begged for. It crossed his mind it’d be a good gift to cheer Dean up after the whole mess with Lucifer’s feelings in Sam’s head.

“Yeah, quite a lot of them. It could go on and on, like a Portuguese soap opera, one conflict starting another. Angels fight for jurisdiction, for power. Angels falling and making stupid things on Earth. There wasn’t an angel then who Michael didn’t fight for some reason or other. Zachariah was becoming an annoying jerk then. Uriel was getting more powerful and then he was sent to Earth. The more time he spent observing humans, the more he hated them. It wasn’t the smartest choice. I was constantly fooling myself that the wars would end. They were already used to me being the silent, passive aggressive, peace loving Michael’s little brother. The youngest angels I’ve met in heaven were created on the day of Jesus birth as a celebration. I stayed until the resurrection, mostly because I’d spent most of that time on Earth and dad was always way better to talk to when He was in the form of His human son. After I told everyone that Jesus was resurrected, I came back to heaven. I was so ridiculously happy, I couldn’t believe at first when I got back in the middle of another petty fight. I helped the fledglings to find some hiding places, even though some of the others wanted them to fight as well. Stupid, selfish SOBs. I mean, seriously, Castiel hadn’t even learned how to fly properly back then. Well, how to fly maybe, but he still was landing in a messy pulp unless Anael was there to catch him. I got them to safety and I left. Dad’s never said a word, so I figured He didn’t give a damn.”

Gabriel fell into a sad silence, staring out of the window and absentmindedly observing a married couple fighting next to their car in motel’s parking lot. Sam cleared his throat awkwardly and opened his mouth to apologize for overdoing the spell, but Gabriel spoke first.

“Ask me another question and I’m going to smack you upside the head with your own laptop until you bleed from your toes.”

Sam blinked.

“Is that even possible?”

“No, but it sounds good.” He glared at Sam. “Damn it, I told you to cut it out!”

Sam laughed, but then a thought came into his mind and he looked at Gabriel. The archangel rolled his eyes, sighing.

“What?”

“Can I just… One more question, I swear.”

The deep sigh was discouraging, but then Gabriel stared back out the window and waved Sam to get on with it.

“Better now than when the whole family gathers around.”

“If I’m a bit like Lucifer… is Dean also only a little bit like Michael?”

“You’re much more like Lucifer than Dean ever was like Michael,” answered Gabriel. “Sorry. But Dean at his most daddy-dependent times was like Michael at his most relaxed ones. Michael is a delusional kid, who believes he has no free will, no free choice, and who loves it. Your brother had moments like this, fair enough, but usually, when anyone tries to order him around he does the exact opposite. Something Michael never really got. Not to mention… You’re brother is a much better older brother than Michael ever was or will be.”

Sam stared at the archangel seated next to him, but Gabriel refused to meet his eyes, stubbornly staring ahead even tough the fighting couple was long gone and there was absolutely nothing that captivating at the motel’s parking lot.

“Huh,” Sam said, unsure how to react.

“Oh, shut the hell up will ya? We all have issues. You have problems, when you can’t rebel for something good. Dean has authority issues and some fucked up mother instincts that make him want to take care of everyone around. Castiel has dependency problems. And I have a deeply buried need for a proper older brother.”

“So that’s why you like Dean so much. I thought…”

Gabriel hit his head against the table.

“Yes, dad damn it, can you get over it?” he said angrily, and suddenly sat straight up looking Sam dead in the eyes, pointing a finger at him. “And not a word about that to Castiel.”

Sam raised his eyebrows and Gabriel smiled happily.

“I found Castiel’s jealous glares adorable.”

Sam laughed before going back to his research, shaking his head. He found another page about Tricksters and started making notes. Gabriel once again found them hilarious. Sam stopped in the middle of the long sentence he was copying and sighed loudly. He minimized all the windows on his screen and opened Microsoft Word, preparing himself to write.

“Okay, Gabriel. Tell me, what do you know about Tricksters?”

“Hey! You said one last question!” yelled Gabriel shocked and irritated almost as if talking about his new identity was even worse than talking about Heaven..

Sam smiled.

“I, unlike some other creature in the room, can still lie. Spill.”

Half an hour later Sam was starting to worry that his fingers would fall off if he was forced to keep speed typing for much longer. But on the other hand, he had more information on Tricksters than he ever imagined. And all of it was 100-percent true and coming from the jinxed Trickster wanna-be himself.

This spell was really starting to grow on Sam.

~

Dean and Castiel did not meet the sheriff since he’d apparently gone home already. They questioned a few policemen that didn’t know very much, and Castiel practiced lying.

They called Mrs. Adler next. She seemed better and so was her son. The idea of getting them away from the town seemed to work.

Back at the motel, Gabriel was getting antsy.

“Can we break this spell? I wanna move!”

“Knock yourself out,” Dean shrugged casually and pointed vaguely South. “I hear Vegas is that way.”

Castiel moved his hand slightly to the left and Dean glared at him. The angel shrugged, as if suggesting it’s not his fault that he’s trying to stay precise here. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“I’m an archangel. I don’t get aching feet, I can do it.”

“Sure, you can. Only not because we need to finish the job and you’re stuck to Sammy like the lovesick Cupid that you are.”

“Hey, at least we’re bonded by a spell. What’s your excuse, Misters Gay and Gayer?”

Sam snorted and later that turned out to be Dean’s main reason for not picking another room. Supposedly Gabriel was a bad influence. Of course, the archangel had to suggest it was really because Dean was hoping for a threesome, which caused Dean to snap back and Castiel to glare possessively. Sam was pretty close to yelling at them all at this point, but he fell into a dreamless sleep the moment his face touched the pillow.

Sam woke up trembling, cold, and exhausted. He took few deep breaths, feeling the warmth returning to his body. He rolled over, reaching with one hand for the covers just as he touched something strange.

It was warm and soft. The object felt delicate, but strong at the same time. Mesmermized and confused, Sam moved his fingers over the surface of the thing. He heard a quiet gasp coming from between the beds, where someone was apparently sitting.

“Don’t touch them.”

Sam blinked. Touch what?

“Don’t.”

Sam stilled his hands under the covers. He wanted to ask Gabriel what he was doing, but he fell back to sleep as his muscles relaxed.

When he awoke he felt more rested than he had in weeks. Sleep still clung to him as he tried to pry his eyes open, but he could only smile at the feeling of warm, sleepy rest that possessed his body. He’d missed it so much. He finally focused his attention when he realized the voices he heard while waking up had quieted. He looked at the people sitting by the table and was surprised to see Dean and Gabriel looking back at him.

“Uhm, hi,” he said eloquently and Dean shook his head, while the archangel smirked.

“Hi, sleeping giant. You finally decided to join the land of living?”

“I guess,” murmured Sam.

“Good,” said Gabriel quickly, “because I have news. Since I’m smart and awesome, I figured out what’s wrong with you. Well, you know, more than usual. Apparently dear old Luci was walking in your dreams for some time, tying the two of you closer together. Hence your more psychotic than usual breakdowns and the restless sleep. You were fighting in your dreams, which was why you felt tired all the time. Instead of getting rest, you were just getting more of a workout. It’s done great work for your muscles, but did a poor job with your brain. That is unless they were trying to turn it into Swiss cheese, which I guess it kinda did.”

Sam stared at the archangel and wondered if he realized how much he’s talking and how little was making it to Sam’s barely awake brain.

“In other news,” Dean said with a grin, “Gabriel keeps talking and can’t shut up and doesn’t seem to realize that.”

Sammy snorted, looking fondly at his brother. It was good to know some people still could read his mind without the angel powers. Gabriel only glared at Dean.

“And you didn’t feel like telling that to me?”

“Nah, I figured you’re his angel-pet now.”

Sam ignored the jab. He stood up and gave himself a little scratch. His muscles felt rested. He stretched his hands above his head, making his joints pop, and he sighed contently as he let his hands fall down again. When he looked back to his suddenly silent companions, Dean was glancing from him to Gabriel, and the archangel was staring at Sam transfixed.

“What?” snapped Sam feeling uneasy with the concentrated attention.

“You’re big,” said Gabriel, smiling brightly. “I like it.”

“Oh, Jeez, guys!” groaned Dean, obviously grossed out.

Sam smiled proudly as Gabriel fell into a rant about his magnificent chest muscles. It’d be much more humiliating if it didn’t make Dean feel so much worse.

~

It stayed amusing all through a late breakfast when Gabriel spoke at length about how delicious his pancakes were. Then he went on about Sam’s hair. And how Dean’s freckles make him look ridiculous, which Sam assumed was a desperate attempt to not only to change the subject, but to annoy Dean and Castiel.

Later it became harder for Gabriel to talk about things other than Sam. How his hair was getting longer and creating small waves. How he’s freakishly tall he was, for a human. How broad his chest was. How adorably he frowned when he’s pissed.

By that time Sam was sure he didn’t kill the archangel because finally getting some restful sleep had made him so much calmer. Also, the sight of Dean pretty much banging his head against the table was highly amusing. They were back in the motel when Gabriel started speaking at length about the awesomeness of Sam’s hands. How big and strong they were. And sexy.

Castiel glared at him, but Gabriel just looked back with the expression of hurt innocence all over his face. He shrugged unapologetic.

“It’s not my fault! They are sexy!” he said loudly and Dean raised his head from the table only high enough to let it hit the surface again with a thump.

“Hey, don’t be pissed at me just because I’m telling you the truth. It’s not even my fault, you know? Usually I’d just tell Sam how much of a Sasquatch he is. But the stupid spell makes me rant about his strong, skillful, big…”

Castiel snapped his fingers.

Gabriel blinked, trying to look down at the duct-tape covering his mouth. He looked back at his brother in shock, but he seemed weirdly proud when he noticed Castiel looked positively smug. The younger angel even broke into a small smile when Dean looked up at the sudden silence and roared with laughter. He patted Castiel on the arm happily, which seemed to make the angel even happier than the revenge taken on his older brother.

Sam eye-rolled in disgust. Gabriel met his gaze in silent agreement and Sam started to regret that the archangel couldn’t say anything right now. Not that he wanted to know what else Gabriel thought of his hands or the rest of his body, of course.

The archangel’s eyes shined even brighter with humor as Sam suddenly closed his eyes as realization dawned on him. The fucker was still reading his mind! He glared at the archangel, but Gabriel only winked at him as if promising more compliments later. Sam grumbled and hid behind his laptop again.

~

Apparently the longer the spell overpowered Gabriel the less Dean trusted him. Sam was pretty sure it had something to do with the way Gabriel couldn’t stop touching him.

It was minor stuff of course, but Gabriel’s fingers kept brushing against the skin of Sam’s wrists. Gabriel’s arm would brush against Sam when they were standing close enough and when they were sitting down, Gabriel’s legs were constantly pressing against Sam’s.

At first it it just seemed like Gabriel couldn’t stay away. But by the time Gabriel was staring out the window in boredom, lazily tracing patterns on Sam’s hand with his fingers, Dean was determined not to leave Sam and Gabriel alone. He stood up suddenly and grabbed Sam by the arm just as Castiel appeared in the room.

“Come on, we’re gonna get another room,” Dean said quickly and Gabriel stood up to join them. “And tell your angel to stay.”

“Dean, I can’t…”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you can. He can survive a few feet distance, and without your blessing, he won’t be able to use powers so Cas can keep him here.”

Dean met Castiel’s gaze for another silent conversation and Sam waited and tried hard not to roll his eyes. Castiel looked tired, but he turned to stare at Gabriel with purpose.

Gabriel’s eye-roll was expressive enough for both him and Sam.

~

There were 126 pictures of little deer heads on the wallpaper on the opposite side of the room and Gabriel wandered if there’s just as many on the wall he was leaning against, but he didn’t care enough to turn around and count. He sat on the floor, munching on a candy bar and humming. The sad realization he couldn’t fully remember the ‘Halo’ lyrics made him break the silence and talk to Castiel instead of mocking him with the song.

“You know, you can sit down. I’m fine.”

Castiel snorted and Gabriel rolled his eyes yet again. Could his brother be any more human?

“I am, Castiel. You know what they say - out of sight, out of mind.”

He shrugged, quite glad the urge to go to Sam now, quick, hurry was not as bad as he worried it would be.

“You are sitting pressed against the wall behind which he is,” said Castiel dryly. “You are far from fine, brother.”

Gabriel frowned, only now realizing it was the truth. He swore inwardly and raised his eyes again to meet his brother’s cold stare. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. Of course! The lack of Dean in this room would guarantee some bitchiness from Castiel, but certainly not this much. If he’d reacted to separation from Dean this way no one in heaven would be even mildly surprised at his rebellion. And Gabriel could be cut out, but he heard things. Terrified, shocked and disappointed older angels gossiping like old-fashioned aunts about Castiel’s revolt. If the gesture wasn’t so disgustingly righteous, melodramatic and sickeningly romantic, Gabriel could almost be proud.

“What bit you in the ass, little bro?”

Castiel glared in answer.

“Aww. Don’t give me that look. I’m sorry the Trickster didn’t bind you to your Winchester. But that’s not my fault. If anything, you should relate… We’re on the same boat, after all.”

“We’re not even on the same ocean, Gabriel. There’s nothing common between our situations.” Castiel’s tone was sharp and cutting, and Gabriel took a deep breath to calm himself so he didn’t smite his brother.

Then he remembered he wouldn’t be able to do that without Sam’s approval, and that thought gave him chills. It was a painful way down from god, even pagan one, to angel-pet.

Sam’s pet.

He put his game face in place, smirking ironically.

“Oh, come on, Cas. We’re both stuck with Winchesters. We both prefer one of them. Thankfully our tastes don’t clash too badly. Pretty much the only difference is that given the opportunity I’d fuck my Winchester against the wall and you’d stare lovingly in the eyes of yours.”

Castiel’s eyes darkened. He looked so stubborn and, powered by his evolving human emotions, Gabriel barely recognized his brother as the dispassionate angel he was supposed to be. Weirdly enough he was more like the young fledging who determinedly threw himself around Heaven, trying to learn to fly and land properly, to please a Father he’d never seen.

Just the way Gabriel remembered him.

“That’s the main difference, Gabriel. And that’s why neither of them is ‘your’ Winchester.”

Gabriel hoped Sam was not angry enough with Castiel to subconsciously give him the permission to smite. Actually, he was sure Sam wasn’t, because otherwise there would be a black hole in the carpet instead of a stubbornly glaring Castiel.

“You will not harm Sam Winchester,” said Castiel threateningly, ignoring the probable consequences of irritating an archangel.

“Awww, is a little Cassie jealous? You possessive bastard. Isn’t one Winchester more than enough of you? Or are you planning on turning your love-sick gazes on Sammy now?”

“My feelings towards Dean are none of your concern. And Sam Winchester is my friend. I’d kill you before I allowed you to harm him.”

Gabriel laughed, but the blazing eyes of his brother remained on him, sure and unwavering. The mocking words died in the archangel’s throat, but somehow he managed to keep a smile on his lips by the shear power of will.

Castiel wouldn’t be able to kill him. But Castiel was investigating a way to kill Lucifer. In comparison, killing off Gabriel would be much less complicated.

The younger angel nodded at Gabriel as if approving of him staying silent. Gabriel fought to not lose his smile.

~

“So, what’s with you and Gabriel? You two planning names for your kids yet?” Dean asked casually as he busied himself with re-arranging his things in the new room.

Sam raised his eyebrow and just stared for a second.

“We’re hoping for a girl. We’re gonna name her Mary after the last woman on earth Gabriel spoke honestly to.”

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered something about their senses of humors already mixing up. Sam put away the book he was flipping through and stared at Dean.

“Seriously? Are we actually going to have this conversation? How is he behaving and does he have good intentions towards my little brother?”

“Hey! I see how he’s behaving, that’s what makes me doubt the intentions. He acts like a horny dog around you!”

“And this is a definition of bad intentions since when? Since you and Cas redefined romantic love and raised the bar so high Romeo and Juliet wouldn’t pass?”

“That’s only cause we’re hotter and more awesome. Not my fault. I was just born like this.”

“Remember, you will grow hair on your hands if you’re gonna love yourself so much.”

Dean threw a dirty shirt at him without even looking up. Sam was glad he managed to dodge it with his book. Seriously, the biological weapon was totally uncalled for.

~

The tacky disco ball hanging from the ceiling was reflecting a bright light and it kept on blinding Sam every time he was turned towards the band. He steared Jess the other way, holding her beautiful frame closely and thinking this prom thing wasn't so bad after all. Even if he had to fight with dad again to get here.

He once again faced the band, the light getting in his eyes and he felt the anger rising inside himself. Sam shivered. He blinked the light out of his eyes and realized this time it’s a fluorescent light bulb in the dark bathroom. He met his own gaze above the sink.

He stared at himself, trying to figure out what he should do. He couldn’t go back home, he was thrown out once and for all. And now he was free.

His mirror image smiled at him with a steal glint in its eyes. Power. Freedom. Revenge.

Sam’s body shuddered as the feelings bubbled inside him. Suddenly he felt something sliding across his shoulders. It was warm and soft and heavy enough to make him feel embraced by warmth.

Sam sighed happily and tried to pull the coat tighter around himself, but it wasn’t like any coat he knew. It was very firm, but also somehow liquid. When he looked back at the mirror he finally saw what had embraced him – two, massive black wings that shone with a touch of gold.

“Oh,” Sam said softly, allowing the feathered warmth to caress him.

When he opened his eyes, Gabriel was pressed close behind him, his wings embracing him. Sam made a small, sleepy noise, half protesting and half surprised before he shifted back to get closer to the archangel.

“Subconsciously, you needed me here. I needed to take you away from his dreams. Sleep, Sam.”

Sam nodded and closed his eyes obediently. Sleep sounded good.

~

Sam barely stirred hearing Dean’s disgusted growl, but Gabriel winked at the older Winchester from the bed. Dean stared for a moment at the sight of the two of them tangled together, with now barely visible wings surrounding Sam’s frame. He sighed running a hand over his face before going to the bathroom without a comment.

Gabriel smiled happily, snuggling closer and trying to ignore Castiel’s watchful gaze. Dean clasped his hand on his angel’s shoulder, silently explaining it’s okay that he was unable to keep Gabriel away. Sam sighed contentedly through his sleep and Gabriel looked at him adoringly.

Castiel tilted his head as he watched them.

When Dean’s phone rang, interrupting the silent morning, Sam still hadn’t moved.

“Yeah?” Dean asked and then listened for a minute before promising they will be right there and hanging up. “We have a new victim, apparently. Some local lawyer is having his home-made version of Liar, Liar.”

Gabriel snorted quietly. Classic.

“We should go there immediately,” said Castiel standing up and Dean nodded.

He glanced back at his sleeping brother and bit his lip. Finally he moved closer and kicked the frame of the bed. Gabriel glared at him, but Sam moved a little.

“Sam? Sam!”

The younger Winchester blinked sleepily at him, untangling himself from Gabriel enough to raise his head.

“What?” he mumbled.

“There was another victim. Cas and I are going to check it out. You’re staying with Gabriel. We should be back soon, but just in case, remember to not get him wet and not feed him after midnight.”

Gabriel threw a small pillow he created a second ago at the older Winchester. Sam only rolled his eyes with a small smile.

“You sure you don’t want me to…”

“Sleep, Sam. You obviously need it and I’m not gonna risk you falling on your ass in the middle of a hunt. Snuggle with your winged teddy bear and sleep tight.”

Sam smiled and put his head back on Gabriel’s arm. Dean nodded quickly and glanced at the archangel as if to warn him for the last time to not mess with his little brother. Gabriel was tempted to say something similar right back. He managed to hold his tongue until the door behind his brother and his beloved Winchester clicked shut. Gabriel looked down at Sam’s face and met warm, hazel eyes staring right back at him.

Sam didn’t look ready to go back to sleep.

“So,” said Gabriel brightly. “Chaperons left us alone finally. In bed.”

Sam smiled and raised his head to meet Gabriel’s mouth greedily. Gabriel held his face with one hand, kissing back and thinking he could get used to this staying together through the hunts thing. Sam moaned then, making him sure of it.

~

The office of the local lawyer was in the back of his house with a separate entrance that was now blocked by tumults of people. Dean looked around incredulous, noticing how the noise, yells and all the chaos were spreading from within the house. He grabbed Castiel by the arm and started making his way through, waving his badge around and shouting that he’s a federal agent. Apparently the nature of some of the secrets so far kept safe by the lawyer made people wary enough to almost jump out of his way.  
Finally they stood barely a few feet from the lawyer’s desk, from where the police were pushing people back. Two officers held an elder, thin man back, who seemed ready to jump the lawyer and beat him to death even though he seemed to be barely half his size.

“You bastard!” yelled the older man, his cheeks flushed and his hair flying. “You knew my brother was sleeping with my wife and you said nothing to me? We were best friends, you sleazy jerk!”

“Oh, please, Charlie! Give it a rest!” begged the lawyer, sounding stressed and scared. “Who didn’t sleep with your wife!”

Dean barley muffled a disbelieving snort and the elderly man stopped struggling altogether for a second. The lawyer held his hands tight to his lips, begging for forgiveness with a pitying gaze. The elderly man jumped in the hold of the officers again, with even more anger.

“You disgusting, treacherous, sleazy bastard!” he yelled breathlessly and Dean had to keep biting the inside of his lips to not laugh at this melodrama worthy of a good soap opera.

He glanced at Cas, but the angel’s eyes were focused on the sheriff who stood on the other side of the room smirking. Dean raised his eyebrow and the policeman winked before they all suddenly vanished from the room. Castiel snapped them to an empty room in the police department and Trickster looked around lazily.

“Show off,” he said lightly.

“So, you’re a Trickster?” asked Dean with a small smile. Seriously, he met many pagan gods and so far tricksters were really one of the funniest ones.

“Yep,” shrugged sheriff, taking out a candy bar from one of his pockets and unwrapping it slowly before taking a large bite.

Dean just shook his head.

“You know, I really like you. You barely stopped yourself back there from laughing. Which, you know, was the point.”

Dean nodded, opening his mouth to say something, but Castiel interrupted him in a serious voice.

“How are you able to tie my brother with your spells?”

The Trickster shrugged.

“I can’t. I’m not tying Gabriel. I’m tying a Trickster. You know, I don’t think it’s nice to steal someone else’s job, especially for that long. There’s enough of a Trickster inside him now to tie the bastard for a while.”

“I take it your kind is sort of territorial,” smirked Dean and the Trickster shrugged again in response.

“What can I say? Christians are frickin’ everywhere. It gets annoying when they pretend we’re them or they’re us.”

Dean nodded slightly, but noticed how Castiel was still glaring at the creature in the room, not relaxing one muscle. He seemed ready to jump and kill at any moment. As if he drew all the angel juices left in him to make a huge impression and make someone ‘show him some respect’. Dean almost shivered at the sight of that and was somehow glad he’s not on the receiving end of this battle posturing.

Apparently the angel cared more for his brother than he let on.

“You need to release him,” said Castiel tightly, almost growling, “or we will lay you to waste.”

“Hey, hey!” protested Trickster. “You have your role in the universe and I have mine. Don’t fuck with my job, okay? I punish dicks, and your brother sure as hell is one.”

“All of his brothers are,” mumbled Dean, ignoring how Castiel gritted his teeth even tighter at that.

“Well, I do what I can,” smirked the Trickster.

“Nonetheless, he may help our cause,” reminded the angel by sending a glare towards Dean, before intensifying his glaring at the Trickster. “And you will not.”

“And why the hell not?”

Both Dean and Castiel stared at him, shocked, as he looked at them curiously, waiting for them to come up with a reason. Finally he shrugged casually.

“I like this planet, you know? It’s the only one with chocolate. Not to mention, I am a pagan god, you know? There’s not exactly much place for me in Christian paradise unless I want to get transferred and I kinda won’t. I punish dicks; I don't suck up to them!”

Dean blinked. Wasn’t it like Sam hoped it would turn out with the Trickster they thought they knew? Even then when Dean was against the whole idea, he had to admit it wasn’t completely baseless. After all, why would a pagan god who loved sweets, sex and rock’n’roll want guys like Michael to rule the world? Lucifer, maybe, but seriously, Michael? Pinochio was less stiff than that asshole.

“You are actually willing to help us fight this war?” asked Dean incredulously, and the disgusted look on Trickster’s face made him sure he was right to doubt this sudden optimistic turn of events.

“Oh, with you hunters and angels, I swear… I didn’t even get blood sacrifices! I’m not good for fighting! BUT… there’s a small kid learning how to surf in Australia. And I figured with all the armies of heaven and hell interested in him, he deserves some privacy, you know? So I may have added some tricks to keep him hidden. He kinda likes me. I’m good with kids.”

He smiled proudly as Dean and Castiel just gaped at him.

“Jesse?” asked Dean breathlessly and his only answer was a smile.

“You still need to let my brother go,” said Castiel, but sounding again as the angel Dean dragged to the Team Free Will and not the fierce Warrior of God with no brain of his own.

“Oh, I will. No prank is fun when it lasts too long and a small lesson didn’t kill him.”

This time Dean interrupted Castiel before the angel managed to say anything.

“It sure didn’t.”

~

Sam was writhing on the bed and moaning embarrassingly as Gabriel kept on kissing and marking his chest and neck. It was somehow embarrassing they still didn’t move past the heavy make-out session, but in Gabriel’s opinion his actions were justified. Sam tasted good and made beautiful noises when turned on. And there was just a lot of skin to kiss and tease before moving on. Not Gabriel’s fault at all.  
He bit on Sam’s neck and licked against his pulse point, making the bigger man shudder underneath him, pushing against him. Suddenly Gabriel stopped and raised his head, tilting it in confusion. Sam stared at him, breathing hard.

“I’m free, the spell is off,” explained the archangel.

“Oh,” said Sam sounding small, which was some kind of an achievement all on it’s own.

“Yeah,” said Gabriel lightly and then shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

“You’re… not leaving?” gasped Sam, sounding positively surprised.

Gabriel looked at him as if he went crazy.

“Eventually I will have to, my dog is probably going crazy,” he glanced at Sam’s half naked body underneath him and licked a path across his chest, barely grazing a nipple and making Sam suck in a breath. “But I guess he can wait just a little bit longer.”

Sam smiled, flashing his teeth, and then sucked in a breath suddenly, when Gabriel quickly slid his hand under Sam’s pants and palmed his cock. The archangel hummed approvingly in Sam’s neck and the hunter could feel his grin against his skin.

“Oh, I knew you’re the big brother where it counts, Sammy.”

Sam’s breathless laugh changed into a moan.

~

“Don’t pout,” ordered Dean, glancing at Castiel sitting silently in the passenger seat. “Gabriel could use some of his own medicine.”

Castiel nodded slowly, almost thoughtfully.

“Yes, I believe you’re right, although I’m still concerned with the consequences of this,” he said, sounding lost in thoughts.

Dean snorted happily.

“I guess that’s more of Sam’s problem now.”

Castiel finally turned his gaze from the window to stare at Dean, but did not say anything until Dean urged him with a sigh and raised eyebrow. It almost scared him, when he noticed they’re actually having huge parts of conversations without speaking a word.

“I am surprised you’re taking this so well.”

“What? An archangel wanting to bang my little brother? Oh, it could be worse. Actually, it was worse. And underneath all the dickiness and douchbaggery, Gabriel is not so bad. And yes, Sam will probably pick his smart-assy sense of humor, but hey, better that than no sense of humor at all.”

Castiel nodded thoughtfully.

“Yes, I believe this Trickster’s lesson worked out well in the end. I am still glad it was Gabriel and not you who got cursed though.”

Dean let a small laugh out.

“True! Can you imagine this? Me tied to you all the time?”

Castiel’s eyes snapped back to him and Dean stared at the road with the intent reserved only for riding over small, quick animals.

“I mean…” he started awkwardly.

He stopped when he felt a warm hand envelope his over the driver’s stick. He tensed and could almost swear he’s blushing like some ridiculous schoolgirl. Damn it all to hell.

“All the mocking is true, isn’t it? We actually are acting like a teenage couple, aren’t we?”

Castiel moved his hand, trying to take it away, but Dean grabbed it and put their hands together between the seats. Neither of them really looked at each other, too embarrassed with the gesture or of how chick flick it was. Finally Castiel interrupted the silence, staring out of the window again and aiming at casual.

“Gabriel was on Earth for almost 2,000 years and even before he was often visiting humans and talking to them. I stepped on the Earth and met my first human not even two years ago. The situation is very new to me.”

“Yeah,” rasped Dean quietly.

He stopped himself from automatic jokes about 2,000-year-old virgins. Instead he thought of his little brother who once almost got married, while Dean’s lasting record on long-term relationships was still less than two months. He shook his head at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. They were really made for each other in all good and bad meanings of that phrase.

“But we’re not letting them stay ahead of us for too long.”

“Most certainly not,” Castiel replied.


End file.
